leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Stadium 2
For the stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, see Pokémon Stadium 2 (stage). :For the game with the Japanese name of Pokémon Stadium 2, see Pokémon Stadium (English). ---- Pokémon Stadium 2 (Japanese: ポケモンスタジアム Pokémon Stadium Gold and Silver) is the sequel to , bringing the Generation II Pokémon into full 3D for the first time. Like its predecessor, it is for the Nintendo 64 and allows players to upload and battle their Pokémon from , , , and with the use of a Transfer Pak. The game takes place in White City and has several modes and battle styles. The Japanese version also has the capability to use the Pokémon Mobile System GB from the Japanese version of Pokémon Crystal. This game has the ability to utilize the Nintendo 64 Expansion Pak, but it is not required. Blurb Hundreds of Pokémon in Three-mendous 3-D! What's sweeter than victory in a Pokémon battle? Victory in a 3-D arena on the N64! Set your strategy then stand back while your Pokémon battle it out. You can even see the Pokémon you've trained rendered in 3-D and ready for battle! *Nearly 250 Pokémon! Transfer Pokémon from the Red, Blue, Yellow - even Silver and Gold - versions of Pokémon for Game Boy. Or play with Rental Pokémon from the game. * See them all in glorious 3-D! Pit , , , and against all-time favorites like , , , and . * Become the Stadium Champion! Take on 21 Pokémon Trainers in the Gym Leader Castle and try to win it all! * 12 all-new mini-games! Try to bump the other out of the arena in Topsy-Turvsy or charge up more energy than anyone else in Pichu's Power Plant. White City White City is the home of a large Pokémon Stadium, a state of the art laboratory, a prestigious Pokémon academy and much more. Stadium Number of Players: One Pokémon may either be rented or uploaded from an attached game cartridge. Eight Trainers must be defeated in order to win in each cup. The Poké Cup and Challenge Cup have four difficulty levels each. Little Cup: * Only unevolved Pokémon that can evolve during Generation II may enter. A total of 86 kinds are eligible. * Pokémon must be level 5 * and have no effect Poké Cup: * Pokémon must be between the levels of 50 and 55. * The sum of the levels of the three Pokémon chosen to battle must not be more than 155. * , , , , and cannot enter. Prime Cup: * All Pokémon up to level 100 are eligible, opponents all use level 100 Pokémon. * Unlike the Prime Cup of the previous game, there is only one difficulty level. Challenge Cup: * The player's six Pokémon, and all of the opponents' Pokémon, are selected at random from a pool of rentals. (Each opponent's roster still follows a particular theme.) * There are four different level classes: ** Poké Ball: Level 30 ** Great Ball: Level 45 ** Ultra Ball: Level 60 ** Master Ball: Level 75 Free Battle Number of Players: One to Four Here players can battle with one to three other people or battle the computer, which is represented by . Two people may battle on a team against the opponent. The Stadium background may be chosen from those already unlocked and players may use customized rulesets created in the options menu. Gym Leader Castle Number of Players: One At the Gym Leader Castle, the player can use Pokémon uploaded from a Pokémon Game Boy game or rentals (from the Poké Cup at level 50) to battle the Gym Leaders of Johto and Kanto. The minimum Pokémon level used by the opponents is 50. Most Gyms have several Trainers; the sole exception on the Johto side is the Olivine Gym, and there are only the leaders to be found on the Kanto side. Johto Gym Leader Castle Violet Gym: * Matt * Falkner Azalea Gym: * Chaz * Min and Lyn * Bugsy Goldenrod Gym: * Lois * Rita * Whitney Ecruteak Gym: * Holly * Ty * Morty Cianwood Gym: * Nick * Chuck Olivine Gym: * Jasmine Team Rocket interruption: * (♂) * (♀) * Executive(♀) * Executive(♂) Mahogany Gym: * Alvin * Carol * Pryce Blackthorn Gym: * Gloria * Vince * Clair Elite Four: * Elite Four Will * Elite Four Koga * Elite Four Bruno * Elite Four Karen * Lance If the Elite Four segment is cleared using 6 Pokémon from a player's Game Boy cartridge—no rentals must be used—then the player is given the option to teach a single move to one of the Pokémon they used that it could learn at a previous level. Until Generation III's Move Reminder, this was the only way to do this. Kanto Gym Leader Castle The Kanto side is not available until the Johto side is completed. The 8 Kanto Leaders can be defeated in any order, and are fought in the same Gym arenas as the previous game. Pewter Gym: * Brock Cerulean Gym: * Misty Vermilion Gym: * Lt. Surge Celadon Gym: * Erika Fuchsia Gym: * Janine Saffron Gym: * Sabrina Cinnabar Gym: * Blaine Viridian Gym: * After they are all defeated, one last challenge appears: Mt. Silver: * Game Boy Tower Number of Players: One At the Game Boy Tower, players can play all compatible Pokémon Game Boy games on the Nintendo 64 using the Transfer Pak. This is similar to Nintendo's Super Game Boy and Game Boy Player, except it only plays the compatible Pokémon games. There are two options: Load Max and Load Little. Load Max makes the gameplay smoother, but takes longer to initially load the Game Boy game. Like the previous Pokémon Stadium, Doduo and Dodrio Game Boy are unlockable features which speed up gameplay. Doduo Game Boy becomes unlocked for Red, Blue, and Yellow when beating either Gym Leader Castle or all the cups in Round 1, and also for Gold, Silver, and Crystal for meeting this requirement in Round 2. It allows the player to play at twice the speed; however, in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, the border will be missing and the screen will have a sepia tone until switching back to normal speed. Dodrio Game Boy is available for Red, Blue, and Yellow when beating both the Gym Leader Castle and all the cups in Round 1, and for Gold, Silver, and Crystal when doing this in Round 2. In Red, Blue, and Yellow, this allows the player to play at quadruple the speed, and in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, it allows the player to play at triple the speed; however, there is still no border, and the screen is grayscale. Also, the Elite Four needs to be beaten in Gold, Silver, and Crystal to be able to use this feature in those games. Laboratory In this laboratory of Professor Oak, players can do several things: * Switch game paks to upload data from * Trade Pokémon between different game paks (requires at least two Transfer Paks and two compatible Pokémon games) * Check a 3D Pokédex, including a detailed 3D world map of Johto and Kanto * Move and check items and Pokémon on a PC. This PC can be used to store Pokémon on the Stadium 2 Game Pak. ** Items can be transferred between games of the same generation without issue: Generation I games store items in the Color Case, while Generation II games store items in the Metal Case. Pokémon Academy Number of Players: One At Earl's Pokémon Academy, players can learn new battle skills in lectures from Earl, and show them off in various "test" battles, where the object is to defeat an opponent using specific Pokémon that know advantageous moves for the situation at hand. There is also an extensive items, Pokémon, and battling library at the Academy. By inserting into a Transfer Pak, the library is expanded with data pertaining to that game. My Room Here players can see their room from Gold, Silver, or versions in 3D. As in the games, it can be redecorated freely, however, there must be a Generation II Pokémon game in the Transfer Pak to access it. Mini-games VS Rival Number of Players: One After each of the Stadium Cups and the Gym Leader Castle have all been completed 100%, 's lair will appear in White City, where he awaits the player's challenge. He wields , , and , all level 100, and the player may use up to 6 Pokémon (their own or Prime Cup rentals) to try to defeat him. If victorious, the player is treated to a parade roll of all 251 then-known Pokémon, followed by the credits, which feature photographs of the various Trainers of the combined Gym Leader Castles in battle. Defeating the Rival for the first time awards the player a that knows , and opens up Round 2 of the game (see below). In the Round 2 Rival battle, he uses the same Pokémon, but substantially stronger. Victory in Round 2 awards a that knows . Other modes These modes are accessed from the main menu: Battle Now! Number of Players: One to Two In this mode, one or two players battle with 6 random Pokémon from a small selection, in a standard 3 vs. 3 battle. Both opponents will be very evenly matched. In Round 1, the Pokémon are level 40 and mostly unevolved; in Round 2 they are level 70 and fully evolved. When playing against the CPU (Cal), there are three difficulty levels to choose. Round 1 Round 2 Event Battle Number of Players: Two Here, two players can battle with the rules of one of the Stadium Cups, or use custom rules. Only Pokémon from a Game Boy cartridge are allowed, and it is possible to set special options such as a time limit, making it ideal for tournament play. Mystery Gift The girl here will give each Game Boy game pak one gift a day. If the gift is an item, the player must pick it up at the Laboratory or in a Pokémon Center. Using this feature also leaves waiting to battle the player at Viridian City's Trainer House. Note: Mystery Gift must first be activated in the Generation II games. This mode is not available for Generation I versions. Round 2 When the Rival is defeated, Round 2 can be toggled on and off by pressing C-Right on the main menu. As in the previous game, Round 2 challenges the player to battle through the game all over again, against the same opponents, but they have different Pokémon and the difficulty is much higher. Round 2 is differentiated from Round 1 in White City by a sunset background. Pokémon Mobile System GB The Japanese version connects to , allowing the player to view saved battles from that game that were performed through the Pokémon Mobile System GB connection. This feature uses a special stadium called the Mobile Stadium (Japanese: モバイルスタジアム). A similar function is fulfilled by the Vs. Recorder in , . Special Pokémon Two Pokémon with unique moves can be obtained and transferred to any Generation II game. Baton Pass Farfetch'd This with the special move is obtained by beating the Rival at the end of Round 1. Stadium | id=02000| type1=Normal|move1=Baton Pass| type2=Normal|move2=Swords Dance| type3=Psychic|move3=Agility| type4=Normal|move4=Slash| item=Gold Berry| country=all regions| receive=no| stadium2=yes| gold=yes| silver=yes| crystal=yes| stad2=yes| distribution=no}} Earthquake Gligar This with the special move is obtained by beating the Rival at the end of Round 2. Stadium | id=02000| type1=Ground|move1=Earthquake| type2=Poison|move2=Poison Sting| type3=Fighting|move3=Counter| type4=Flying|move4=Wing Attack| item=MysteryBerry| country=all regions| receive=no| stadium2=yes| gold=yes| silver=yes| crystal=yes| stad2=yes| distribution=no}} Staff Trivia * This game's cartridge was specially colored , referencing the first two games of the generation. * Computer-controlled Trainers are capable of talking to the player during their matches. A similar feature would later be implemented for important Trainers in Generation IV and carry over into Generation V. * In Nintendo Power's Official Player's Guide, the term "Eeveelution" is mentioned, making this the first time an official Nintendo source acknowledges the fan term. However, it was not used in a game until Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. * Until the announcement of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, this was the only Pokémon game to have a number in its name outside of Asia. * Because of the Color Case's ability to transfer items directly between Generation I games, it is possible to face Sabrina as the second Gym Leader in , as long as a drink has been transferred in for Saffron City's guards. * This is the only game in which Red appears without using his Pikachu in battle. It does, however, make a cameo appearance during the end credits, battling with 's . * Two unlockable title screens are available after clearing the Gym Leader Castle, Stadium, and Vs Rival mode. The second title screen features , , , and the Legendary beasts in the background. The third title screen features and . * Due to a localization error in international versions of Pokémon Stadium 2, viewing the Pokédex for a Pokémon Blue Game Pak incorrectly displays wild Pokémon locations from Pocket Monsters Blue instead of Pocket Monsters Green. * Smeargle have varying back and tail colors based on IVs; this is the only game to feature varying Smeargle patterns. ** Similarly, Eggs have slightly varying tints. * In the internal files for the game under Trainer profile pictures, there are three mugshots for . * This was the last Pokémon game released for the Nintendo 64. References Category:Games * Category:Nintendo 64 games de:Pokémon Stadium 2 es:Pokémon Stadium 2 fr:Pokémon Stadium 2 it:Pokémon Stadium 2 ja:ポケモンスタジアム金銀 zh:宝可梦竞技场金银